This invention relates to a cellular polymer of dicyclopentadiene. In particular, it relates to a cellular thermoset polymer having a density of from about 0.2 to about 0.85 g/ml.
Among the desirable physical properties for many cellular thermoset polymers is that the polymers have densities of from about 0.2 to about 0.85 g/ml. Cellular thermoset polymers having densities in this range find useful applications in electrical appliances, electronic cabinetry, furniture, sports equipment, and building and construction materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,340 discloses a thermoset poly(dicyclopentadiene) having a high modulus and a high impact strength. It does not disclose a thermoset polymer which has a cellular structure.